


Pharaoh

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy in the sarcophagus had some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 2008 "thirteen things" Halloween theme - this one is #5, mummy.

He cursed loud and fierce as he smacked the last few spiders off him with his hat--fucking _spiders_ \--stomping down a low set of steps to the burial chamber beyond. Finally. And if it wasn't for the fact that the architects had long since shuffled off, he'd like to open a cordial fucking discussion about the traps they'd left behind. He was a goddamned archaeologist, not Houdini. A man had _limits._

And Pharaoh Whatshisname had better be worth all this bullshit, or Cid Highwind was going to be more of a cranky bastard than usual.

The opulant burial chamber glittered as he gave his torch a desultory wave, flames reflecting off enough gold and jewels to make grave robbers like those Shinra pricks drool all over themselves. He was more interested in the sarcophagus, though he could tell even from the door that there was something wrong.

"Shit," he muttered, only just remembering to be cautious as he made his way across the final stretch of floor. There might be all kinds of reasons for the pharaoh's sarcophagus to be unlidded but his worldly goods to still be heaped around him, but he couldn't think of a single one offhand. A tomb robber would have taken the lot; another archaeologist would have taken the walls as well if he could find a way to ship them out intact. Unless maybe this guy had had enemies and a couple of false tombs, in which case--

In which case the guy sleeping in the fucking coffin had some explaining to do.

"Hey!" Cid snapped, dropping his hat back onto his head and reaching irritably for his cigarettes. "Sleeping Beauty! How the hell did you get in here, and what's the big idea?"

The guy really was a looker: long black hair, high cheekbones and an aristocratic nose, an unsmiling, sensuous mouth. He looked a bit pale to be a local, but maybe he didn't get much sun. Too bad the guy was short a few cards in the deck; for some reason he'd tricked himself out in a close approximation of burial wraps, head to toe.

When Sleeping Beauty opened his eyes, they were red. Not bloodshot-- _red._ That was weird.

But not half as weird as being addressed in flawless Egyptian at least a few zillion years out of date, to use a professional term. And being mistaken for a favorite barbarian slave. That wasn't just weird. That fucking pissed him off.

"Look, asshole--Cid Highwind is nobody's goddamn slave!"

That made Sleeping Beauty smile.

_"Ah,"_ the man said, patient and unoffended. _"You never change."_

He swore some more when he translated that, but for once it didn't make him feel any better.


End file.
